Vehicles and equipment such as heavy machinery have a variety of systems that require ongoing maintenance and monitoring. For example, the engines used in most heavy equipment, typically diesel engines, include lubricant-filled crankcases and transmissions, coolant-filled radiators, and a variety of other systems that must be monitored to insure that the systems are in proper working condition. Failure to maintain such equipment can lead to very expensive repairs, and equipment obviously is not useful during the time when it is in the shop being repaired. As such, routine monitoring of critical systems and maintenance of the systems when repairs are required is an important component of a well-run operation.
As an example, one simple preventative technique that can help to avoid a common source of engine damage is to check the engine oil level on a regular basis, preferably daily when the engine is being operated, to make sure that there is the correct amount oil in the engine. Most engine manufacturers and most equipment manufacturers, sellers and companies that rent equipment ask operators to check the engine oil daily, before the engine is started. Often, a sticker or placard is placed near the ignition switch reminding the operator to check the engine oil level. The same applies to other lubricant-containing systems such as transmissions and hydraulic systems, coolant systems such as radiators, and other critical operating components such as air filters.
Even though policy may dictate that equipment operators always check specific systems on a routine basis, the unfortunate reality is that operators do not always check things like engine oil levels, transmission fluid levels, coolant levels, air filters and the like as frequently as might be needed. As a result, engine damage can sometimes result when there is insufficient oil in the engine or transmission, or the coolant levels are low, or an air filter is clogged. These are just a few of the types of critical systems that require frequent monitoring to insure that equipment is properly maintained.
Frequent inspection of equipment operating systems is an important part of a preventative maintenance program and there are a variety of systems that need inspection and monitoring, from engine and transmission lubricant levels to radiator coolant levels and air filters. Because operator complacency can be a problem when it comes to making routine maintenance checks of these systems, there is a pronounced need for methods and apparatus that force the operator to check specified systems to insure that they are in proper operating condition.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and system that ensures that defined equipment systems are monitored and checked before the equipment may be used. The invention includes apparatus that encourages the equipment operator to perform monitoring checks on specified systems at specified intervals, and requires that the check is done by the operator physically removing a check device such as a crankcase or transmission dipstick, radiator cap, air filter, and so on. Failure to perform the required monitoring task results in the equipment being disabled or locked out so that the operator is unable to use the equipment; for example, a starter motor may be locked out so that the engine cannot start until a specified monitoring check has been completed.